


Casa Vermillion

by Mouxe



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Cousins, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brothers, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Un recopilatorio de historias de la familia Vermillion, ubicado en el mismo universo de Casa Silva, un grupo de historias auto conclusivas.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Kudos: 9





	Casa Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> Los Vermillion parecen ser una familia más sana al menos entre la relacion de los hermanos, puede que no todo sea de rosa pero Mereoleona es todo un personaje. Probablemente sea un personaje recurrente

Leona Invita sin Corona.  
Nadie realmente podía comprender qué tipo de persona era la primera hija de los Vermillion, su alma libre, vivaz y llena de audacia no coincidía demasiado con el estilo de vida que se esperaba para ella, no le gustaba la capital desde su temprana adolescencia, tantas reglas por seguir y tantas formalidades, siendo una niña compartía con su familia y los Silva por lo cual solía disfrutar mucho jugar y divertirse en los terrenos de su casa en compañía de su hermano y sus primos pero a medida que crecía tanto su padre como su madre la presionaban para que cambiara su comportamiento y se asemejara más a la princesa que era aquello le causaba mucho hastió y frustración, ella no era esa princesa, incluso cuando rechazo unirse a los Caballeros Mágicos su padre la había terminado por reprender con demasiado ímpetu, enojada respondió cada una de sus palabras con una mas hiriente, lamentablemente por el escandalo sucedido entre ellos su hermano menor tuvo que terminar por asumir toda la responsabilidad de la familia.  
Pobre, pobre hermano menor.   
Se sorprendió mucho cuando un caballero mágico la busco en el bosque donde estaba disfrutando su día tranquilamente a pesar de que sabía que había una situación inestable en el Reino, siempre estaba al tanto de la situación, el Rey Mago estaba solicitando su presencia de inmediato.   
Después de terminada su reunión con Julius fue directo a la sede de los Leones Carmesí para ver a su hermano menor, los miembros se alejaron de ella con un sano y temeroso respeto, entró en la habitación para encontrar a Leopold dormitando sobre la cama, estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos y estos sobre la sabana, una punzada de rabia apuñaló su corazón al ver las lágrimas que estaba en su rostro.   
Fuegoleón estaba recostado como si permaneciera en un sueño profundo, cubierto por la sabana ocultaba el hecho de que faltaba uno de sus brazos, un gruñido bajo retumbó dentro de su pecho, enojada por su debilidad y aún más enfurecida con el que se había atrevido a hacerle daño, Leopold se movió cuando sintió su presencia.   
\- Hermana Mayor. – Balbuceó Leo al verla.   
\- ¿Por qué estás llorando, idiota? – Preguntó sin poder contenerse, no era buena consolando a las personas por lo que siempre usaba su actitud ruda para hacerlos salir de ese estado deprimente.   
\- Madre y Padre me ordenaron que abandoné los Caballeros Mágicos por lo que le pasó a Hermano Fuegoleón. – Dijo con sollozos lamentables.   
\- ¿Qué?   
\- Sé que es mi culpa, soy demasiado débil para haber ayudado a mi hermano, pero de verdad no quiero dejar los caballeros, quiero poder hacerme más fuerte y ser de utilidad. – Comenzó a hablar sin parar como cada vez que estaba nervioso.   
\- Tonto. – Mereoleona acercó a su hermano a su cuerpo para darle un abrazo tosco – No permitiré que eso suceda si es tu deseo quedarte en el escuadrón.   
\- Por favor, Hermana. – Murmuró mojando su ropa con sus lágrimas, sentir el cuerpo cálido y la protección fraternal de la pelirroja lo hizo sentir al mismo tiempo seguro y vulnerable – Vuelve a Hermano Fuegoleón.   
\- Haré lo que pueda. – Prometió separando al adolescente de su cuerpo para acercarse hasta el pelirrojo, retirando el cabello de su frente lo acarició brevemente en el rostro, incluso lo pellizco estirando su mejilla a ver si reaccionaba.  
\- Hermana. – Le llamo la atención con una sonrisa nerviosa.   
\- Iré a ver a nuestros padres.   
Anunció retirándose de la habitación, en el pasillo golpeó su puño contra la pared antes de darse cuenta de que al final del pasillo estaba Nozel Silva quien parecía sorprendido de verla ahí.   
\- ¿También vienes a ver a mi estúpido hermano? – Preguntó con su usual tono agresivo.   
\- No.   
\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? No creo que hayas venido a realizar algún trámite oficial personalmente.   
\- No tengo por qué contestarte.   
\- Él está dormido. Me encantaría saber quién le hizo esto a Fuegoleón para despedazarlo con mis propias manos si sabes algo sobre eso te ordenó que me lo digas.   
\- No puedes ordenarme. – Negó manteniendo su tono arrogante – Pero realmente no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió.   
\- Inútiles. – Murmuró antes de girarse sobre sus propio eje y dirigirse hacia su palacio para hablar con sus padres ignorando la mirada ofendida y frustrada del hombre.   
Sus padres estaban teniendo una relación difícil en los últimos años, su madre estaba intentando por todos los medios mantener su familia unida pero su padre no colaboraba luego de juntarse con el padre de los Silva empezó a caer en un bucle lamentable, incluso estaba al tanto que Fuegoleón tuvo que tomar el control completo de la familia para evitar que hicieran un desastre con la economía de la casa, aquello era algo que se había mantenido en secreto de Leopold por acuerdo de todos los adultos.   
\- Mereoleona. – Su madre corrió para abrazarla mientras lloraba sobre su hombro – Fuegoleón, mi precioso Fuegy está en coma, le han arrancado el brazo ¿Lo has visto?   
\- Lo he visto, madre. – Respondió dándole palmaditas suave en la espalda – Pero eso no quiere decir que este muerto, estoy segura de que ese idiota despertara en cualquier momento. No te angusties.   
\- Pero ...   
\- Tranquila.   
\- ¿Sólo vuelves cuando tú hermano está medio muerto? – Preguntó su padre sentado en un sillón del fondo con una botella en su mano – ¿No te avergüenzas por esto?   
\- ¿Sigues vivo? Pensé que ya te habrías ahogado con el alcohol.   
\- Mereoleona. – Advirtió su madre intentando evitar un enfrentamiento entre los dos.   
\- Me haré cargo de todo hasta que Fuegoleón despierte y eso incluye el cuidado de Leo.   
\- ¿Para qué quieres al muchacho? Ni siquiera es ni la mitad de lo que fueron ustedes dos a su edad, solo se está colocando innecesariamente en peligro.   
\- Leo está creciendo todavía, el será capaz de superarnos a los dos cuando descubra su verdadero poder.  
\- ¿Y si muere? Fuegoleón tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad que te correspondía por ser la primogénita, en cambio, solo te fuiste para ser "libre". Si Fuegoleón muere, Leopold es la única salvación de nuestra familia. – Richard bebió un trago largo de su botella – Debe dejar el escuadrón.   
\- Sobre mi cadáver. – Gruñó Mereoleona dando un paso al frente siendo retenida por su madre – Si Leo quiere permanecer en el escuadrón voy a respaldarlo.   
\- ¿Tú? Mereo, solo te preocupas por ti misma, eres tan egoísta que hiciste que tus hermanos menores tuvieran que tomar tu responsabilidad familiar.   
\- Me importa muy poco eso. Soy la Capitana del Escuadrón por órdenes del Rey Mago, Leo está bajo mi protección y me encargaré de él.   
Fue lo último que dijo antes de darse vuelta para volver a la habitación de su hermano menor, Leo ya no estaba en el lugar, pero si se encontró con Nozel alejándose por el pasillo, tonto orgulloso, ellos eran los mejores amigos desde que eran niños estaba bien que fuera a verlo sin temor de ninguna manera eso dañaría su imagen.   
Estaba rodeada de idiotas definitivamente, sin embargo, se sentó en la cama junto al cuerpo de Fuegoleón, estaba nerviosa y angustiada por verlo solo ahí tirado sin dar señales de vida, conociendo su personalidad seria y responsable, estar tirado ahí medio muerto no era propio de él, se encargaría de vengarse con todos los que le hicieron daño.   
Julius la había puesto al tanto de todo lo que sabía de lo sucedido así que ella ya sabía a quienes tenía que despedazar para sentirse satisfecha, lo otro que tenía en mente es que debía poner a Leopold en uno de sus entrenamientos para mejorar sus habilidades además de ayudarlo a ganar más confianza en sí mismo, escuchó también que había dos novatos que estaban siendo la sensación, ambos plebeyos y de la zona abandonada, uno de ellos no tenía magia lo que sinceramente le parecía increíble y curioso, la otra persona de su interés era la hija menor de Acier que no veía desde hacía casi tres años.   
La pobre niña era una criatura lamentable bajo el desprecio de sus hermanos mayores, apenas menor que Leopold debía ponerla a prueba dado que Nozel fue lo bastante tonto como para alejarla de su lado, la pequeña hija de Acier Silva, imposible que no fuera grandiosa por si misma.   
Ahora la chica estaba con los Toros Negros, Yami siempre había sido un tanto extravagante e irresponsable, aunque con un excelente ojo para elegir personas extrañas para su escuadrón, parecía que eran un desastre por la cantidad de estrellas negativas que tenían si bien no podía tener una decisión de ellos por esto, Nozel había entregado a Noelle a ese grupo ¿una forma de humillarla?   
Suspiró pensando que sería de la hija de Acier que estaría en ese lugar tan atemorizante para ella, después de todo era una delicada princesa de la capital.   
Decidió que sucedían cosas interesantes en la capital por lo que podría quedarse una temporada.

**Author's Note:**

> Todas las historias de este fic ocurren en el mismo universo que “Casa Silva”, pueden estar mas desordenadas que la otra historia debido a que como tal son historias auto conclusivas,


End file.
